Passé Dangereux
by Rin Ryuno
Summary: Ruby Frye et Ashley Green,descendantes des jumeaux Frye,vont se retrouvées à l'époque de leurs ancêtres suite à une expérience chez Abstergo avec leur Mentor,Allan.
1. Chapter 1 : Un matin anormal

Passé dangereux,chap 1 :

Résidence de Ruby Frye et Ashley Green - 6h30,Londres,2016

Ashley ouvrit la porte de ma chambre en prenant soin de bien faire claquer cette dernière contre le mur de ma chambre. Elle s'approcha des mes rideaux,les tira,ouvrit bruyamment les volets et arriva comme une furie au bord de mon lit.

\- RUBY ! Hurla Ashley

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et regarda Ashley d'un air furieux

\- Dire bonjour est la moindre des politesse cousine.

\- Je te rappelle ENCORE une fois qu'Allan vient nous chercher CE matin et que TU as passer ta nuit à jouer et que si JE ne t'avais réveillée,tu aurais dis adieu à la superbe nouvelle qu'Allan vient nous dire ! Se fâcha ma cousine

\- Eeeeeeeh,je pouvais aussi simplement appeler Allan.

\- Arrête de sourire comme sa banane ! Aller debout Ruby ! Allan arrive à 7h

Je me sortais de mon lit encore fatiguée,pourquoi faut-il qu'Ashley soit aussi sérieuse ? Malgré sa on s'entends très bien.

Je ramassais mes habits de la veille que j'avais laissé en tas sur ma chaise : T-shirt blanc avec des dessins gris dessus,jean noir avec des boutons dorées,un sweat à capuche noir et mes pantoufles lapin. J'enfilais vite mes affaires et je me dirigea vers la salle de bain où ma cousine était en train de s'attacher les cheveux. Elle portait le même sweat que moi mais en blanc,une jupe grise au dessus des genoux avec un bas noir en dessous. Elle avait comme moi les cheveux bruns,sauf qu'elle les avait longs,très longs. Du coup,elle se faisait toujours une queue de cheval et gardait un peu de cheveux pour se faire une tresse qu'elle attachait autour de sa tête. Elle prenait soin de bieeeeen se maquiller (discrètement bien-sûr) Je m'assis par terre,dos au meuble de lavabo à côté de ses jambes et,d'un air gentil et moqueur,je lui dis :

\- Dis donc Ash',Allan à de la chance d'avoir une barbie à jupe :3

\- Ruby.. J'ai envie de te frapper parfois. Me dit-elle en me donnant un coup de pied. DEBOUT !

Je me releva et repartie à ma chambre. Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma lame dans ma chambre,je déteste ne pas l'avoir. Rapidement je l'attrapa de mon étagère et,comme la porte avait sonnée,je descendis les escaliers tout en attachant ma lame à mon bras. Dans les escaliers,aux murs,il y avait des photos d'Ash' et moi ainsi que de nos parents et notre grand-mère,Lydia. Nous n'avons jamais été scolarisées car nos parents préféraient nous élevés eux-même au sein de la Confrérie. Cependant,la création d'Abstergo par les Templiers nous avait encore plus éloignées de la civilisation,car selon notre Mentor (qui est infiltré chez Abstergo),notre passé contiendrait trop d'informations précieuses et pourrait nous mettre en danger. J'ai toujours voulus sortir de la résidence alors,personne ne le sait mais,j'ai déjà été plein de fois dehors. Enfin j'ai arrêter car Ash' m'a surprise et elle m'a dit que j'étais tout sauf discrète car j'ai cassé 4 pots de fleurs en voulant partir.. Je sais de qui elle tient son horrible sérieux,de son arrière-arrière grand-mère,Evie. On me reproche souvent de tenir de Jacob,mon arrière-arrière grand-père,et franchement j'en suis fière ! Bref revenons à notre présent.

Ashley s'était empressée d'ouvrir et de faire rentrer Allan. Ce dernier,souriant,nous annonça d'un ton fier :

\- Les filles,je vous annonce que nous partons en voyage !

\- Wo trop bien ! Annonçais-je d'un ton ravi

\- C'est…un nouvelle plutôt inhabituelle Allan. Rétorqua calmement ma cousine

\- Et où va t-on ?

\- Hum..chez Abstergo héhé. Ria Allan. Ne vous en faites pas,nous allons juste faire une expérience et …

\- Sa veut dire que je pourrais voir la vie de Jacob ?! Dis-je en souriant

-Oui Ruby.

-Tu es incorrigible Ruby… Soupira Ashley


	2. Chapter 2 : Londres (1868)

Passé dangereux,chapitre 2 :

Résidence de Ruby Frye et Ashley Green - 8h30,Londres,2016

Et c'est ainsi,que je me retrouvais à remplir mon sac de choses qui comptais à mes yeux,je garde absolument tout. Avec milles précautions,je sortis de la vitrine un gantelet,bien conservé par mes soins. Je le mis délicatement dans mon sac. J'attrapa mon portable,mon livre,mon chargeur,mon casque et mis mon mini haut-de-forme sur ma tête et fourra dans mon sac le reste. Ashley,son sac à main sur le bras,m'attendais devant ma chambre. J'attrape mon sac et dévala les escaliers pour me planter devant la porte d'entrée: Enfin j'allais sortir sans être en mission ! Ashley posa sa main sur mon épaule et me dit d'un ton rassurant

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises,n'oublie pas que nous serons à proximité de Templiers et je sais que…

Je me retourne et lui souris

\- Si il y avait que sa

Et nous voilà,quelques minutes plus tard,dans la voiture d'Allan,en direction d'Abstergo ! Je crois que j'étais la seule à me réjouir d'aller là-bas,Ash' avait une mine déçue. Il nous a fallut une bonne heure pour nous rendre jusqu'à notre lieu de « vacances ». Je descendis de la voiture toute contente. J'étais fascinée par le grand immeuble noir qui se dressait devant moi,tellement fascinée que je ne me rendais pas compte qu'Ashley m'appelait. Exaspérée,elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à travers une petite porte grise derrière le bâtiment. A l'intérieur,il y avait tellement d'ordinateurs que je n'aurais pas eu assez de temps pour les compter. Il y avait des câbles de partout ainsi que deux Animus. Fièrement,Allan tendis sa main vers les machines et nous lança :

-Mesdemoiselles je vous prie,prenez place.

Excitée,je m'empressa d'aller m'asseoir et,comme un porte bonheur,sortis délicatement le gantelet de mon sac et l'enfila. Nous attendions patiemment qu'Allan lance notre lui il y avait la Pomme d'Eden et une orange,il voulut me lancer l'orange pour s'assurer que je ne dormais pas mais par mégarde,il me lança la Pomme que j'attrapa et.. Je ne sais pas,trou noir !

Une odeur d'égouts absolument désagréable me fît ouvrir les yeux. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus dans la salle chez Absergo mais…dans un égout absolument puant ! Je me releva et regarda l'objet que j'avais en main,je savais parfaitement ce que c'était et je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait été transportée avec moi. Soudain,je ressentis une inquiétude immense m'envahir : Ma cousine ! Je ne savais pas où elle était ! Je me dirigeais vers ce qui semblait être la sortie et j'aperçu ma cousine,qui se tenait à l'entrée des égouts,les yeux écarquillés. Elle se retourna vers moi,pâle comme un linge.

\- Ash' t'as vu sa ! L'Animus c'est trop bien ! Dis-je sur un ton ignorant

\- Ruby…bienvenue dans Londres de 1868..

-Ashley,je suis pas stupide,je sais bien que c'est la simu' de Londres de 1868 !

-Non Ruby…Le VRAI Londres de 1868… S'inquiéta Ashley

-Oh…MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! Criais-je de joie

-RUBY ! Gronda ma cousine, On ne pourra peut-être pas repartir !

-On est là à cause d'un artefact non ? Alors si on en trouve un autre on peut partir nan ? Aller c'est simple

-Ruby c'est une théorie.. Bon trouvons déjà des nouveaux vêtements.

Nous nous engouffrâmes alors dans les rue de Londres à la recherche de vêtements. Plus tard,après avoir été jusqu'à menacé des vendeurs,nous étions habillées convenablement pour deux Assassins de cette époque : J'avais une veste très longue avec une capuche,une espèce de tunique blanche,une ceinture,des armes,des bottes,mon pantalon,mon mini haut-de-forme ainsi que le vieux gantelet (Pas pour cette époque) Ashley portait une veste noire,une jupe blanche qu'elle avait coupé,des bottes et toujours son bas noir. Une idée me traversa l'esprit : Même si nous étions très fortes,deux petites comme nous n'étions pas en sécurité. Instinctivement,je dis à ma cousine :

\- Nous devons trouver Jacob et Evie.

-On devrait pas plutôt rentrer Ruby ? Soupira Ashley

-Oui mais on sera en sécurité le temps de rentrer.

Sur mes ordres,nous passâmes des heures à fouiller les moindres coins de la ville,en fin de soirée,Ashley tomba de fatigue (Mais elle tomba vraiment). Etant épuisée moi aussi,je la traîna vers un mur et m'assis à côté d'elle. Sans m'en rendre compte,je m'endormis petit à petit.


	3. Chapter 3 : Les jumeaux

Passée dangereux,chapitre 3 :

Quartier de Westminster,Londres (1868),10h30

Je me fis réveillée en entendant des voix proches de nous. J'ouvris les yeux et les posa dans un premier temps sur ma cousine,elle avait l'air très surprise. Je compris sa surprise en levant la tête vers la femme qui était accroupie près d'elle,je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : Evie !

-On dirait que toi aussi tu es réveillée. Me dit Evie d'une voix douce.

-Bon dites voir les filles,lança une voix derrière Evie,comment avez-vous fais pour vous retrouvez là ?

A ce moment,j'étais tellement contente que je n'arrivais plus à parler. Ma cousine se chargea de le faire à ma place

-Simple coup de fatigue.

-Enorme coup de fatigue alors. Ajouta Jacob

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Dis gentiment Evie

-Je suis Ashley et voici ma cousine Ruby. Et quels sont donc les noms de nos sauveurs ?

-Ahah,sauveurs est un bien grand mot,quoique sa ne me déplaît pas. Dit Jacob avec un sourire

-Je suis Evie,et voici mon frère jumeau,Jacob.

Et c'est donc de cette situation quelque peut étrange que nous avons rencontrés nos ancêtres ! Et,aussi fou que cela puisse être,quelques heures plus tard,nous étions tranquillement assisses en attendant que les jumeaux aient finis leur discussion.

-Ruby,nous devons aller chercher le Suaire.

-Rooh mais pas maintenant !

-Discute pas ! Se fâcha ma cousine

-Pour une fois si je discute !

Je baissa d'un ton en voyons les jumeaux revenir. Evie nous annonça d'un air un peu inquiet

-On va devoir vous laisser seules un moment,sa ira ?

-Oui bien sûr. Répondit Ashley

-Vous allez où ? M'empressais-je de demander

-Tuer des Templiers,enfin pour ma part. Je suis sûr que tu vas voir Henry Evie.

-Jacob ! Cesse tes remarques stupides un peu ! Gronda Evie en partant.

-Eh..Jacob ? Je peux venir avec toi ? Demandais-je timidement

-Ruby ! Me glissa Ashley

-D'accord mais soit prudente. Me répondit Jacob en me faisant signe de le suivre

Je tiras discrètement la langue à Ashley,tout fière de moi. Ma cousine soupira et se leva chercher de quoi s'occuper. Cette journée allait s'annoncer formidable ! Les toits défilaient sous mes pieds,quand soudain je fus brusquement arrêter par Jacob qui me montra une voiture qui se stoppa. Un homme en descendit et donna quelque chose à un autre qui était assit sur le bord d'un trottoir. En mettant ma capuche je dis à voix basse

-Notre cible j'imagine

-Tu comprends vite.


	4. Chapter 4 : Combat en duo

Quartier de Westminster,Londres (1868),10h40

Sans attendre l'approbation de mon ancêtre,je me mis à courirau bord du toit afin de passer sur celui d'en face. L'air surpris,Jacob me regarda faire,sourire en coin. J'arrivais en roulant sur le toit puis,ne quittant pas les hommes des yeux,je m'avançais prudemment sur le rebord d'une fenêtre un peu plus bas.

J'attendis que l'un des deux hommes soit en dessous de moi pour sauter et mettre fin à sa vie. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'empêcher de crier « Coucou » en arrivant. Si ma cousine était là,elle me reprocherait ma non-discrétion légendaire.

J'enleva le cadavre de sous mes jambes et me releva tout en bloquant un couteau à l'aide de mon gantelet. Je frappa le propriétaire du couteau avec un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac et lui assena un énorme coup de genoux dans la tête. Voyant un autre homme beaucoup plus imposant s'approcher de moi,avec la ferme attention de me descendre,je recula mais je me heurta à un mur. N'ayant que ma lame cachée,je la prépara. Soudainement j'entendis un coup de feu et l'homme imposant s'effondra devant moi. Soulagée,je retira ma capuche et rangea ma lame.

-Bien jouée Ruby ! Me lança Jacob en s'accroupissant à côté d'un cadavre pour récupérer un petit papier.

-Merci ! Sans toi je crois que ce gros machin de Templier m'aurait achevée. Dis,c'est quoi ce papier ?

-Ce papier comme tu dis,c'est une lettre.

-Ah donc c'est quoi cette lettre ?

-Un communiqué pour les Blighters.

-Qu'ils n'auront jamais du coup

-Exactement !

En attendant que Jacob lise la lettre,je remarqua une bande d'hommes venant dans notre direction,sans attendre,je devais prévenir Jacob.

-Hum..Jacob ?

-Oui ?

-Regarde là-bas

-Oh,de quoi s'amuser !

Tout en disant cela,il sortit une sorte de couteau long,tranchant et déformé ainsi qu'un pistolet qu'il me tendit

-Prends sa,sa t'aidera

-Oh merci. C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Un kukri,tu verras sa fais mal

-Cool.

Ma nouvelle arme en main et pistolet à la ceinture,je me posta près de mon ancêtre. Un des hommes rompit le silence

-Dites voir,c'est pas très sympa ce que vous venez de faire.

-Je n'y peux rien si vous amis sont de simples..rats d'égouts. Dis Jacob d'un ton moqueur

-On va vous écraser vermines !

Voyant Jacob sourire,j'avais envie de me dire que ce serais simple. Je m'élançais sur un des hommes,voulant me frapper avec son couteau de boucher,je roula à terre pour me trouver derrière lui afin de lui trancher la gorge. J'ai répété l'opération quelque fois avant de lancer mon kukri dans la tête d'un gars à côté afin d'aider Jacob. Lui,il se battait avec ses poings,ses pieds et ses genoux. Autant dire que je l'admirais. Après une dizaine de minute,je lança à terre le dernier cadavre. Je regarda Jacob en souriant. Mais notre réjouissance fut de courte durée,car venant des toits,on entendait des voix nous crier :

-Jacob !

-RUBY !

Visiblement,les filles étaient assez mécontentes de notre travail,je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est sur ces cris que notre petite « famille » de quatre était de nouveau au complet,en route pour le train.


	5. Chapter 5 : Grand-père

Le train,Londres (1868),13h30

J'étais tranquillement assisse autour d'une table avec ma cousine. J'étais absolument fatiguée d'écouter Ashley me sermonner comme elle en avait l'habitude,alors j'appuya ma tête contre la paroi du wagon et me laissa tranquillement partir dans un sommeil profond. Ashley était contrariée de me voir m'endormir alors elle se leva et s'en alla vers la fenêtre. Elle a dit qu'elle dirait la vérité sur nous,j'en avais aucune m'en rendre compte,je dormis pendant deux bonne heures. Sans ouvrir mes yeux,j'entendis les voix d'Evie et Jacob près de moi. Alors,dans toute ma curiosité,je garda les yeux fermés et écouta avec attention la conversation.

-Tu te rends compte Jacob,ces artéfacts sont incroyables ! Enfin,on devrait renvoyer ces deux petites chez elles,elles ne sont pas à leurs places ici. Tu te rends compte aussi que Ashley porte le nom d'Henry ?!

-Je sais pas.. Soupira Jacob Greenie sera content de l'apprendre.

-C'est bien l'une des premières fois que je te vois l'air si sérieux mon cher frère,t'attacherais-tu à Ruby ?

-Evie,Ruby est mon arrière-arrière petite fille ! Forcément que je m'attaches à elle ! Et autant de dire que je la protégerais le temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Grommela son frère.

-Elle n'est pas de notre temps,elle devrait rentrer au plus vite. C'est mieux pour elle.

-Comment tu peux penser à sa place ?

-Je le sais c'est tout ! Se fâcha Evie

Voyant la situation dégénérée,je me releva d'un coup

-Eh,c'est bien beau de se disputer mais y'en a qui dorment ici !

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire,je me mis à rire à mon tour. Evie se leva et sortit du train en nous adressant un « Je reviens vite ». Je remarqua alors que cousine suivait Evie,pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Une fois les filles partie,Jacob se tourna vers moi et me dis :

-Ruby,t'as envie de rentrer chez toi ?

-Absolument pas ! Pourquoi j'aurais envie de quitter le seul endroit où y'a ma famille ?

-Il y a tes parents chez toi non ?

-Depuis très longtemps…ils ne sont plus là.

-Oh je..désolé

-C'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes. Quand j'osa enfin demander timidement :

-Jacob ? Je..je peux t'appeler grand-père ?

Ce dernier me souris et posa sa main sur ma tête :

-C'est un surnom assez bizarre pour mon âge mais si sa te fais plaisir. Me répondit-il en riant

Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois de ma vie,j'appelais quelqu'un grand-père. Car Samuel,mon vrai grand-père,était mort avant ma naissance,je n'avais eu que ma grand-mère,Lydia. Mes parents eux,étaient morts quand j'avais 10 ans,me laissant ainsi,moi et ma cousine à la charge de la Confrérie. Les parents d'Ashley avaient l'avait confiée aux miens quand elle avait 3 ans. Autant dire qu'on a toujours vécues ensemble. Encore fatiguée,je me laissa tombée sur l'épaule de Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6 : Mensonge

Le train,Londres (1868),10h30

Ce matin-là,je me suis réveillée tranquillement,personne pour me crier dessus,la paix quoi. De l'autre côté du wagon,j'entendais les jumeaux et ma cousine,je me souvins alors où j'étais et me leva rapidement de mon siège. Je me dirigeais vers eux,sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut Ash ! Ah Evie bonjour ! Coucou grand-père

Evie regarda d'un air étonné son frère

-Grand-père ?

Jacob et moi éclations de rire alors que les deux autres soupiraient,marre de nous supporter je pense. Evie ramena le sérieux en une phrase

-Ruby,as-tu la Pomme d'Eden ?

Je savais très bien ce que sa demande voulait dire,ce que je redoutais,ma cousine lui avait donc tout dis et,par sa faute,on allait devoir partir. Je regarda Jacob puis baissa la tête et je déclara :

-je..je l'ai perdue !

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent en coeur Evie et Ashley

-Enfin elle doit toujours être dans les égouts là où on a débarquer..

-On va la chercher ! S'exclama Ashley en ce levant. Vous deux restez là,on va éviter les catastrophes.

Ma cousine,suivie d'Evie,sortirent du train le plus vite possible en direction des égouts. Je soupira,puis m'assis en face de mon « grand-père ». Ce dernier,croisa ces bras et sourit.

-Tu ne l'as pas perdu la Pomme n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non…

Je sortis l'objet de la poche de ma veste et le fis rouler entre mes doigts,j'avais mentis. Je remis aussitôt la Pomme dans ma poche.

-Je suppose que je devrais le dire aux filles…

-Et si tu en as pas envie ? Tu leur diras quand tu jugeras le moment venu.

Etonnée par autant de sérieux de sa part,je me dirigea vers la sortie du wagon et enfila ma capuche.

-Ruby ? Où vas-tu ?

-Me promener ! Londres est une belle ville malgré tout.

-Je suppose que tu veux pas d'un grand-père avec toi

-Sauf si ce grand-père en question est d'accord de me montrer quelques trucs

Je me mis à rire et lui fis signe de venir,je n'allais pas partir sans lui après tout,car quoi qu'on puisse me dire,il était MA famille. Nous étions à présent en train de marcher tranquillement dans la rue,à un moment Jacob me montra une voiture et me dis :

-Tu veux t'amuser un peu ?

-Je te fais confiance.

-Bouge pas.

Sans perdre une minute,il courut jusqu'à l'arrière de la voiture,s'agrippa au toit,monta facilement sur le toit de la voiture,poussa le conducteur sur la route,pris les rênes du cheval et arrêta la voiture devant moi. D'un geste de main,il me dit

-Montez mademoiselle je vous en prie

-Merci bien..grand-père. Lui répondis-je en souriant

Je pris place à côté de lui et alors commença le tour de Londres le plus mouvementé que j'ai fais de ma vie ! Même simplement le premier tour d'ailleurs. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée de ma vie,car vu mon enfance,je ne pouvais pas m'amuser grandement.


	7. Chapter 7 : Photo de famille

Quartier de la Tamise,Londres (1868),11h46

Jacob arrêta la voiture en dérapant sur le côté et se rangea tranquillement au bord du mur sur un pont. Je descendis et alla poser mes mains sur le bord du pont. Jacob vint se mettre près de moi et,pour une fois depuis un long moment,il devint sérieux

-Ruby,c'est comment à ton époque ?

-Hum..Par exemple il n'y a plus de chevaux devant les voitures

-Pas mal sa.

-Aussi le téléphone à bien changé. dis-je en sortant mon portable de ma poche,que j'avais pris soin de garder sur moi.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un téléphone portable,tu vois c'est…pratique. En plus tu peux prendre des photos avec.

-Sa prends moins de place que maintenant. Montre-moi sa

J'avoue que j'ai légèrement profiter de la situation,j'ai ouvert mon appli photo et,je crois bien avoir le selfie le plus insolite du monde ! Ensuite,je partis trouver la photo pour la montrer à mon ancêtre. Je crois l'avoir épaté pour le coup. Après cette petite photo,il me demanda

-Et dis-moi Ruby,ton enfance c'était…comment ?

-Oh.. Eh bien dès que j'ai su marcher,mon père avait déjà eu la formidable idée de m'entraîner encore et encore. Ma mère m'a donné ma première arme quand j'avais 3 ans,peu après qu'Ashley soit arrivée. Vers mes 6 ans,je savais déjà comment tuer quelqu'un,comment assommer quelqu'un,ce genre de choses quoi. On m'interdisait de sortir,alors mon refuge c'était souvent les livres ou passer mon temps à chercher mes origines. Quand j'avais 10 ans,mes parents sont partis en voiture mais ils ont eu un accident,alors Derrek,le Mentor de l'époque,nous à pris en charge. Il avait déjà 60 ans alors une année plus tard,c'est Allan,ce gars mature pour ces 15 ans de l'époque qui s'occupait de nous. Les Templiers,de mon époque bien entendu,nous cherchent,car notre passé est très très important et..enfin chez moi on a développé des choses qui permettent de récolter des informations sur le passé des gens enfin tu vois..

-Oh…C'est..

-C'est pas horrible hein ! Faut juste avoir envie de vivre je crois. Soupirais-je

-Ruby… Dit-il d'un ton inquiet en me prenant dans ses bras. C'est mieux que tu restes ici,quoiqu'en dise ma soeur et ta cousine…

A ce moment là,je ne savais pas quoi dire,vraiment. C'est bien la première fois qu'une personne de ma famille osait me prendre dans ces bras. Je crois qu'à ce moment là,je n'avais pas su retenir mes larmes,c'est bête hein ? de la part d'une grande fille comme moi..

Après ce moment inédit pour moi,j'avais qu'une seule envie,c'était dormir. Oui déjà,mais il faut dire que depuis que je suis arrivée,disons que ce n'était pas vraiment de tout repos et,pour tout avouer,je ne dormais plus qu'une ou deux heures par nuit chez moi.. Il y avait un banc non loin de là,alors je m'allongea dessus mais,j'avais terriblement froid. Malgré sa,je m'endormis paisiblement.

Deux heures plus tard,je me réveilla brusquement,me rendant compte que j'avais faim. Sans me réveiller,comme j'avais froid,grand-père m'avait délicatement poser sa veste sur mes épaules,j'ai pu dormir tranquille comme sa.

Je regarda Jacob qui était en face de moi,mais de dos. J'avais ma petite idée,j'ai pris sa veste,je me suis approchée discrètement et je la lui est lancé par dessus sa tête.

-Tu fais un beau porte-manteau grand-père

-Eh Ruby ! Grommela t-il

Je riais,je n'ai jamais autant ris depuis des années. Seule ombre au tableau,je mourrais de faim.

-J'ai trop faiiiiiim

Je voyais Jacob avancer en direction d'un bâtiment et,voyant que je ne suivais pas,il me demanda

-Alors miss estomac ? Tu viens ?

-J'arrive !


End file.
